S is my love
by UchiHaruno
Summary: Sakura jatuh cinta melalui facebook? padahal belum pernah ketemuan.. and apakah dia akan melupakan tekadnya setelah bertemu dengan cowo keren di rumah Ino itu? AU,OOC,aneh,GaJe,lebay,ga nyambung,dll. RnR please..


**Moshi-moshi ! Sasuki is here !**

**Ini adalah fict pertama Sasu lo… **

**Ya udah kalo ga pada nanya ga papa *pundung, diem dipojokan, nangis-nagis ga jelas* Tapi udah ah jangan pundung terus, lebih baik kita*kita?* baca fict Sasu aja okaii !**

**Selamat Membaca Minna !**

**

* * *

**

_Title : 'S' is my love !_

_Created by : Sasuki-chanUchihaHaruno (Sakura Dinda 'ice' Haruno)_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, lebay, aneh, ga nyambung dll_

_Rated : T_

_Genre : Friendship,Romance_

**_Chapter I_**

**_-Prolog -_**

Seorang wanita berambut pink itu sudah siap untuk pergi ke rumah temannya. Tujuan utamanya untuk mencari tugas sekolah dan hanya bisa di dapat di _internet_, setelah tujuan utamanya beres dia langsung membuka situs web yang akhir akhir ini sangat popular. Facebook.

Nah itu rencana awalnya sebelum ia meminta izin kepada ibunya. Tapi …

"Ibu" sapanya sambil berlari kecil menghampiri ibunya yang sedang di dapur.

" Tumben sudah rapi begini? Mau ke rumah Ino lagi ?"jawab ibunya sinis sambil nerusin nyuci piring. Dan sudah Sakura duga pasti ibunya bicara seperti itu, untunglah ia sudah mempersiapkan jawaban yang harus ia jawab pada ibunya.

"Bu, inikan demi nilaiku. Ini tugas sekolah yang harus ku kerjakan dan hanya bisa di dapat melalui internet di rumah Ino. Kan di rumah Ino ada internet nya, Ino sih enak jadi kalau ada tugas tidak perlu repot-repot lagi, hanya menyalakan komputer setelah itu sudah bisa internet deh. Kalau dirumah kita komputernya pun nganggur sejak saat internet rumah dicabut."jawabnya panjang bin lebar plus pasang muka memelas, jurus andalannya pun ia dikeluarkan . Puppy eyes no jutsu. Demi untuk tugas dan facebooknya yang sudah seminggu tidak ia buka.

Eiittsss…! Tapi jangan salah, Sakura itu cewe yang rajin and pinter lo walaupun sering ol facebook…

"Untuk apa kau ke rumah Ino? Kan sudah ada internet rumah"jawab Mikoto *alias ibunya Sakura* masih sinis. Kali ini ia telah selesai mencuci piring. *ya iya lah ! masa nyuci piring terus ga slese-slese !*

Cewe yang dari tadi cerewet minta izin ke ibunya dengan susah payah itu pun bengong kaget mendengar ibunya menjawab seperti itu.

"Hah… ma-maksud ibu?"

"Ya dirumah sudah ada internet. Ibu juga menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini kau banyak tugas. Jadi ayah dan ibu memutuskan supaya di rumah ada internet agar kau tidak sering keluar rumah. Ya walupun-"jelasnya tapi kalimat yang panjang bin lebar itu keburu di potong sama pelukan Sakura.

"Ibu…Terima kasih ! Akhirnya Ibu memaafkanku dan mewujudkan apa yang aku mau!"ucap Sakura dengan nada gembira pada wanita berambut hitam sepunggung yang memunggungi dirinya dari tadi. Mikoto pun akhirnya memancarkan senyum indahnya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dari muka sinisnya tadi. Ia berbalik ingin melihat wajah putrinya yang sedang berbunga - bunga, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan. Benar saja apa yang ia duga, wajah yang jarang ia lihat, wajah yang sangat sumringah. Lalu ia berkata sambil mengusap rambut pink lembut sebahu milik putri kesayangannya.

"Sama-sama sayang. Ibu juga tidak mau kau setiap hari cape-cape ke rumah Ino terus untuk mencari tugas-tugasmu." Sakura memeluk ibunya lagi dan menikmati saat-saat yang sangat langka ini. Dipeluk dan dimanja ibunya seperti ini adalah moment terindah baginya. Namun…

"Ya walupun awalnya ibu tidak terlalu setuju dengan keputusan ini."mendengar ucapan ibunya, Sakura melepas pelukan hangat antara ia dan Mikoto.

"Apa ?"tanyanya sambil menaikan alisnya.

"Ibu awalnya tidak terlalu setuju. Karena jika ada internet lagi nanti kau hanya fokus kepada facebook mu saja !" jawab Mikoto kembali sinis sambil berkacak pinggang.

_Sudah ku duga, ibu tak mungkin sebaik itu padaku …_

"Apa kau mau kejadian itu terulang lagi ?"jelas Mikoto lagi.

"…."Sakura tak dapat berkata apapun mendengar jawaban ibunya. Kali ini ia benar - benar terdiam terpaku ! *walahhh bahasanya ?*. Ia hanya bisa mengingat kejadian waktu setengah tahun yang lalu, yang tentu saja tak mau ia lakukan lagi.

_~Flashback~_

Sakura sedang asik membalas wall dan comment *yang kebanyakannya sih ga penting* yang numpuk dari teman-temannya. Maklum lah, Sakura adalah salah satu murid cewe dari sekolahnya yang terpopuler karena kepintarannya dan tentu karena kecantikannya yang membuat cewe lain sirik, bahkan ada juga katanya yang mau nyantet dia(?).

Diusianya yang ke 12 ini, Sakura belum juga mendapatkan pacar dan belum mau punya pacar padahal beribu cowo udah pada ngantri untuk mendapatkan cinta dari seorang Haruno Sakura, bahkan para kakak kelas pun pada nge-fans sama dia. Bagi para cowo, Sakura seperti wanita yang sempurna gitu. Walau para cowo udah pada ngantri dan ada yang nembak, Sakura menolak semuanya karena ia termasuk wanita yang pilih-pilih akan jodohnya. Lagi pula ia sudah bertekad dalam hati bahwa : _"Sakura! Walau kau selalu melihat teman-temanmu sudah punya pacar,atau cowo-cowo pada nembak kamu hiraukanlah ! Kau tidak boleh pacaran dulu sebelum 16 tahun ! Menyukai tak apa asal jangan pacaran dulu ! Belum cukup umur !(?) SHANNARO !(?)" _tekad yang selalu ia pegang selama ini dan ia usahakan tak akan mengingkarinya. *kembali ke topik pembahasan*

Setelah membalas wall dan comment yang tidak semuanya penting itu, Sakura melanjutkan dengan main game favoritnya yaitu Ninja Saga dan Naruto Shippuden Official. Sakura sangat menyukai dua game ini karena selain seru Sakura dari kecil ingin jadi ninja *?ninja?*. Tapi berhubung cita-cita itu tak mungkin tercapai, ia melampiaskannya ke dua game ini. Saking cintanya ia sampai lupa waktu dan…udah 5 jam ia di depan komputernya ! *HEBAT! Tepuk tangan rame-rame !*. Tapi untung aja hari minggu,walau hari minggu tapi itu sih udah di luar batas izin dari ibunya, Mikoto.

Ibunya Sakura alias Haruno Mikoto melihat anaknya yang sudah diluar batas izinnya akhirnya menghampiri Sakura dan berdiri di belakang tempat Sakura duduk .

"main gamenya masih lama?"Tanya Mikoto dengan nada di rendahkan.

"Hnnn,sepertinya iya. Memang kenapa sih? Ganggu aja !"jawab Sakura asal sambil masih fokus pada layar komputernya.

"Tidak apa. Ibu hanya mau tahu Saku-chan sedang main game apa ?"

"Main NSO sama NS. Udah deh bu, jangan nanya terus !"jawab Sakura sambil mendengus kesal karena ibunya nanya terus plus kalah melakukan misi di game NS-nya.

"Hmm…oh iya, bukannya Saku-chan izin nyalain internet untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah ya ?"Tanya Mikoto atau lebih tepatnya sindir Mikoto pada Sakura yang lagi bener-bener serius pada game yang ia mainkan.

"Iya sih, tapi gak ada tugas kok. Itu kan Cuma alasan doang biar aku bisa main FB."jawabnya semakin asal. Karena terlalu fokus akan gamenya membuat kedoknya terkuak (bahasa apa itu ? "terkuak" ?).

"Bukannya perjanjiannya nyalain internet kalau ada tugas? Waktunya juga Cuma 2 jam,Saku-chan sudah di depan komputer 5 jam lo… berarti Saku-chan ingkar janji dong."jelas Mikoto berusaha tetap terlihat sabar yang kepalanya udah ngeluarin asap item pertanda amarahnya udah….ya tau lah.

"Ya ya ya maaf deh maaf. Sakura minta maaf deh sama ibu"

DEG

_Tunggu dulu ? tadi apa aku bilang? I-ibu ? Jadi dibelakangku ini?_

Dengan perlahan-lahan Sakura memutarkan kepalanya kebelakang tubuhnya berusaha memastikan siapa orang yang dari tadi mengobrol dengannya.

Perlahan-lahan…Perlahan-lahan…

Akhirnya ia menemukan sesosok wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang tergerai sepunggung dan bermata onyx sedang menatapnya tajam tapi masih tersungging senyum lebarnya. Seketikah itu pula, Mikoto tak dapat menyembunyikan tatapan death glare nya lagi pada putrinya, membuat Sakura sesaat tak dapat bernapas. Berusaha untuk sedikit tenang walau tak bisa, dan ia mencoba untuk bicara sedikit pada Mikoto.

"E-ehh…Nyo-nyonya Haruno Mikoto?"gumam Sakura dengan muka pura-pura-tidak-kenal pada Mikoto tapi tetap saja Mikoto menyadarinya. Hanya itu kalimat yang bisa terucap oleh Sakura.

Mikoto tersenyum sesaat, sangat sesaat. Setelah itu…jangan ditanya. Suara menggelegar yang diciptakan Mikoto yang sedang ngamuk karena telah dibohongin putrinya membuat rumah keluarga Haruno itu seperti kapal pecah saja. Benar-benar mengerikan !

Nah, mulai dari saat itu lah Mikoto berniat agar tidak akan ada istilah 'internet rumah' lagi karena sifat putrinya. Tapi karena tugas Sakura semakin sulit dan semakin banya oleh karena itu Mikoto rela aja deh ada internet rumah lagi. Segalak apa pun Mikoto, tetap saja ia perhatian sama putrinya. *Manfaatkan Kesempatan Emas ini, Sakura!*

_~End of Flashback~_

"Kau masih ingatkan Sakura?"Tanya Mikoto yang sukses membuyarkan pikirannya tadi. Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Iya, aku ingat. Aku mengerti. Sekarang aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku akan memanfaatkan ini sebaik mungkin!"jawab Sakura mantap.

Mikoto tersenyum bangga mendengar jawaban putrinya yang benar-benar meyakinkannya.

"Benar juga, sekarang Sakura sudah besar ya. Ini yang ibu mau dari seorang Haruno Sakura."gumam Mikoto sambil tersenyum tulus pada Sakura.

"Hihi !Yup ! Ya sudah, aku ke dalam dulu untuk mencari tugasnya ya, bu !"jawab Sakura sambil berlari kecil ke dalam ruang.

_Ibu terima kasih sudah percaya padaku. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi. Janji !_

**_OWARI_**

**Chapter 1~Finish !**

**Whoa,fic pertamaku ! fic gaje ..**

**XD**

**Dari dulu mau bikin fic yang ceritanya Mikoto jd ibunya Sakura akhirnya kesampean juga walaupun agak aneh juga sih,tapi Sasu suka itu ..!**

**Oia,maaf kalau ada yang gak suka sama sifat Sakura yang seperti ini..**

**Karena Sakura yang disini meniru sifatnya …..**

**_TTTUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT_**

**Dikasih taunya di last chapter aja ya,sabar sabar ..**

**Dan maaf juga kalau ada kalimat yang aneh, yang ga bener, salah ketik, ga sesuai dengan EYD, terlalu monoton, lebay dan kekurangan yang lain-lain..**

**Thx ya yg udah baca fic gaje saya ini ..**

**Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya !**

**Akan Sasu usahakan update secepatnya.. Review para readers sangat membantu akan kelangsungan lanjutan fict ini.. Jadi mohon review-nya *ngulurin tangan*.**

**Minta juga saran-sarannya..**

**Tunggu aja ya !**

**Jaa !**


End file.
